Pepperony
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Pepperoni must be the best pizza topping ever. Must be why everyone keeps shouting it at them whenever they're next to each other. PEPPERONY!


**YAY! I did a oneshot! :D This is actually the long awaited Idea Number 18! A bunch of you guys liked that one! :) So, to satisfy your wants, I have written this oneshot! **

**Pepperony/pepperoni will be spelt two different ways in the fic, just be aware, that I've done that on purpose!**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is clearly not mine. **

Their day started off like it always did. Tony was late for class, Rhodey scolded him, Pepper rolled her eyes, and everything was normal. It was like every other day. Well, that is until it was lunch time…It was pizza day.

It wasn't like they hadn't had pizza for lunch before, but everyone seemed to be acting…off. Girls would giggle as they stole glanced over at where they sat. Boys would burst out in laughter as they munched their pizza.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a normal day. The trio normally did eat their lunches on the roof. But Happy demanded that they sit with him and his group. It wasn't like he was forcing them to sit with him every day.

Maybe that's why they keep looking at them.

Tony took his seat next to Pepper.

"PEPPERONY!" Happy shouted, biting his pizza.

In response the whole table, except Tony and Pepper, was shouting, "PEPPERONY!" Even Rhodey had joined in on the fun.

'That was weird.' Tony and Pepper thought.

…

Tony walked up next to Pepper who was digging in her locker.

"Hey Pe –,"

"PEPPERONY!" A couple boys bellowed nudging Tony into Pepper.

Pepper yelped as she was pushed half way in her locker. "Tony!"

Tony panicked and rushed to help her. "Sorry, I didn't –,"

"PEPPERONY!" A group shouted.

"Will you stop that?" Tony responded as the group walked away.

Pepper turned to face him. "Are you okay?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I was pushed, sorry."

Pepper shrugged, it was no big deal to her anyways. She knew it was an accident. So she couldn't blame him for it. Even if she could, she wasn't hurt, so no harm came to her anyways. So why make a fuss?

"What's with them anyways?" Pepper asked. "They've been shouting that almost all day."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

…

(The next day)

…

Tony arrived at school on time for the first time in a week. He was even ten minutes early! That was like a new record for him. Though, it really wasn't a big deal, saying he only came because Pepper needed last minute help on some homework. He couldn't let her down by not showing up.

The instant Tony sat down next to her, where she had her books open, the others wondering the halls shouted, "PEPPERONY!"

"They're still going on about that?" Tony questioned. "It's not even pizza today…"

"Maybe it's a new trend that we don't know about." Pepper suggested.

Tony was confused, but didn't question it any further. After all, they were busy trying to do something productive.

…

Tony and Pepper walked in their first class together just after Rhodey. The instant they walked in, the whole class shouted, "PEPPERONY!" Even the teacher giving a weak, "Pepperony, yay…!" At the end.

It couldn't be a coincidence that it was always them they shouted that at. Whenever Tony sat, stood, walked with Pepper, they all felt the need to shout that word at them. Pepperoni. What was so fancy about Pepperoni?

The teacher calmed everyone down as the rest of the students found their seats. Leaving Pepper and Tony wondering what this, Pepperoni trend was.

…

"Okay, Rhodey." Tony confronted his buddy after school. "What is it?"

Rhodey looked over innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. What is this Pepperoni business about?" Tony asked. It was obvious Rhodey knew what it was about, saying he joined in on it.

"It must be a darn tasty pizza topping for everyone shout about it like that." Pepper offhandedly commented as they walked.

All day long, that's how long it's been going on. All day long, not including the day before. There had to be some important reason as to why they suddenly started to shout that word. It couldn't have been started by a simple day of pizza for lunch.

Rhodey burst out laughing. "Oh, if only you weren't so clueless!"

Rhodey ran off, leaving behind a frustrated pair of teens.

…

A week. It's been a week and they were still going at it. Sure it wasn't so common, saying it must be dying down. But still, a week?

No matter how hard they pressed, nobody spoke a word of what they meant. Girls would pass by giggling, saying something about them being cute. The boys would cheer them on even if the only thing they did was say 'hi' to each other. Even Rhodey was babbling something about Pepperoni going along well together. Which made no sense what so ever.

It wasn't until the lunch the next day that Tony and Pepper pieced it together. They were just about to leave to eat on the roof, when they shouted it again. It was no different from any of the others, but there was this one voice that stood out from all the others. They pronounced the name a tiny bit slower, kind of emphasizing the 'pepper' in pepperoni.

That wasn't really what gave it away, but it was a great help in what _did _give it away. Just after they shouted the word, two girls passed by them. One of them grumbling something to their friend, but they heard it nonetheless.

"I wish I had a cute nickname like 'Pepperony' for me and my boyfriend." She'd said.

That was when they realized that the 'pepper' in pepperoni, in this case, literally was _Pepper. _It was Pepper mixed with Tony. Making it something entirely different than a topping on a pizza. They were all pairing them together…

Needless to say, the two made their point that they were ignoring Rhodey for the time being.

'_Pepperony…has a nice ring to it…' _was what was going through both of their minds at the end of the day.

…

Tony stood awkwardly at Pepper's locker, waiting. He was waiting for her to come back from his last period class, so they could walk home together. Luckily, Rhodey was doing some extra credit in History. So it would be just the two of them…

"Oh, hey Tony." Pepper said, opening her locker up.

Tony smiled nervously. Why was he so nervous? It was just Pepper right?

"Hey."

There was a long silence between the two of them as Pepper closed up her locker as she finished filling her bag. Then they proceeded to walk home together.

They were just passing by a bench when Tony pulled Pepper aside to sit on it.

"Pep, you aren't mad at me are you?" Tony asked.

The way she seemed to avoid talking to him, let alone look at him, made him feel like he did something to have angered her. What did he do?

Though, Pepper looked surprised that he thought that. She honestly was. What had she done to make him think that she was mad? He hadn't done anything wrong…she was just…confused.

"Nothing." Pepper replied.

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but instantly shut it. Nothing? Huh? That didn't make any sense. Did that mean she wasn't mad? Or was she? What did nothing mean? Had he missed something he shouldn't have? Maybe she just did hear him.

"Is that a…no?"

"Of course not!" Pepper said. "Isn't that what I said?"

Tony decided not to reply to that. She was obviously confused, and not in the right of mind. At least not at the moment. She couldn't even pull together a coherent answer.

"You thinking of the whole Pepperony thing?" Tony asked.

Pepper looked away, hiding the blush. How had the entire grade/school find out that she had a crush on Tony? And more importantly, why would they exploit her secret like that? That was so embarrassing! And she hadn't even realized what they meant for a whole week! It should have been obvious! And where did everyone get the notion that her and Tony were dating? They were just…friends.

Right?

Tony's hands on her shoulders, turned her towards him. "Pepper, I'm with you on the whole Pepperony thing." He started. "After all, it's not only you."

Pepper nodded. "I know that. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were, Pep."

Tony slid his hands down Pepper's arms and tightened his grip on her elbows. He smiled crookedly at her. "Besides, I think Pepperony is perfect for us."

Pepper couldn't hide her blush this time. Nor could she hide her surprise. Was he saying that he liked her?

"After all, I_ was _thinking about making us official." Tony said slipping his hands to her hands, playing with her fingers.

"O-official?"

Pepper was rendered speechless. Was Tony asking her out? Was Tony Stark, one of the least romantic boys out there, asking her out?

"Yes, and they can call us Pepperony all they'd like, cause it'd be true!" Tony said, smirking. "So, what do'ya say?"

Pepper decided she might as well, after all this was the person she's been crushing on since…well, forever. Okay, not that long, but still two years should count for something.

She smirked at him. "Pepperony sounds perfect."

**I hope it was as good as you guys wished. If not, blame it one allergy meds. I was in a typing mood, but I needed to take allergy meds that make me sleepy, so if anything is off, be warned that for once I'm actually tired...**

**Fun Fact: _I'm in really poor health as far as running is concerned. (Probably already said this) I can't even make it 5-10 feet without my side hurting really bad! :(_**

**Open house is tomorrow! I'm excited to meet my high school teachers for the first time, and get my first little tour...I have a feeling that I'm actually going to get lost on the first day of school, since I only know where the gym, auditorium, and office is...-_-"**

**I'm still looking for guesses on what old story I'm thinking about tackling! :) Maybe some of you new readers don't follow me, or have read the older ones, but I'll give you a hint, it's been a _few _months since I last updated it... or perhaps longer? **

**Well, Hugs and Love, SilverPedals!**


End file.
